User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Navigation Tab Nominations!
Nomination is over! Please go here to vote. Thank you! '''♡ ''NOTICE: After voting is concluded for the 'Cast' tab, 'we hope to conduct another one of the these for the 'Chapters' '''tab, which concerns fanfiction and is also very out of date - get thinking for that! <33 Confusing title I know BUT!! Me and Zena have figured that the 'Cast' Tab on the Navigation Bar is out of date and we want to open up '''nominations for new OCs to be permanently featured on those tabs! The number of characters showing up in each category could go up to around 5 now, so this is an awesome chance to shine a light on an OC who you think deserves it!! Nominating is as simple as commenting a character you want to see highlighted on the wiki. This is the start of the *:･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ~Nomination Period~ ''*:･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ so step up and nominate OCs for a chance to have them featured on the navigation tab!! To have 5 characters in each category we need 20 OCs, so don't be shy when nominating! '''Update: '''We've decided to change it from 5 in each category to 7 because of the amount of people nominating!! We're glad to see you all participating so much ;w; <33 why dont you guys vote like this for cotm Rules #Please only nominate other peoples OCs. No nominating OCs that belong to yourself. #You '''can' nominate OCs who have won COTM. This is completely separate from COTM. #'Please only vote for OCs with active creators'. While the OCs themselves don't have to be new, it'd be nice to feature people with OCs who are still around. #When commenting, please note if the character you're nominating is a Royal, Rebel, Neutral or Roybel. #You can nominate multiple OCs, don't be shy! #'Nomination closes on the 19th of September!' #Feel free to nominate a character who has already been nominated. On that note, the amount of nominations a character has recieved is next to their name in case of a tiebreaker situation in the voting. Nominees Royals #13 Gracie Goose #17 Fay Fairer #9 Minuette Dancer #10 Percy Boots #8 Destiny Claus #4 Star Thalergeld #14 Obsidian Tunnel #3 Circe Vogelsang #2 Petra Diener #1 Luciana Cigno #5 Arktophonos Pellen #1 Petra T. Dutch #1 Tsuikko Hime #5 Urtica Swan #2 Noel Winter #3 Airmé Arc-en-ciel #1 Andre Skov #3 Winter Snowford #1 Bellerina L'Danse #2 Aadi Johar #1 Colden Frost #1 Maple Tarts #1 Ruaridh Minch Rebels #20 Opaline Glass #15 Quinn Sternberg #8 Quinn O'Kane #1 Princess Poem #6 Paperina Danser #6 Bane O'Rouge #9 Merana Little #6 Seraphina Steadfast #5 Minton Pan #2 Arion Neptune #5 Airmid Valerian #1 Neola Taika #7 Candance Løgner #2 Rose de Beaute #8 Charmaine Lexwington #9 Icarus Juniper #4 Lace Carroll #2 Lalka Ignis #2 Candy Redmond #2 Mariya Moroz #1 Montana Górski #1 Axel Wolf #1 Sylvi Robber Roybels #9 Krystal Glassmountain #5 Desdemona Schicksal #2 Mousie Forest #10 Marissa Stahlbaum #10 Samuel Gulliver #4 Lucy Twinkler #2 Elka Frost #2 Xandra Taika #1 Alexandra Wonderland Neutrals #12 Scythe Sasin #14 Angeline Patchwork #5 Sage Idason #8 Classified #6 Marcelle Hare #3 Coppola Wind-up #2 Prince Adam Serpentine #1 Rowan Dove #3 Shiloh Seo #1 Drake Scalex #1 Reika Voclain Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs